Perdóname
by Kar Cullen
Summary: Centrado e Luna Nueva ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Alice nunca hubiera dicho que ella misma transformaría a Bella con los Vulturis? ¿Qué harán los Vulturis?


**PERDÓNAME**

**CAP 2**

_Cuando la vida te pone en una situación equivocada, fue porque tomaste una decisión equivocada._

**Bella´s POV**

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?-murmuró Edward

Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo

-Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte-su expresión se volvió más dubitativa-. Pero me temo que tendrás que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.

Aro alzó la mano delante de Edward. Cayo, que había empezado a poner cara de pocos amigos, se relajó.

Edward frunció los labios con rabia hasta convertirlos en una línea. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo a él.

-Hazlo-susurré-, por favor

¿Era verdad una idea tan detestable? ¿Prefería morir antes de transformarme? Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada al estómago. Él se quedo en silencio, pensando por un minuto.

-No está en mis intenciones hacerlo y no lo haré-dijo

La patada que había sentido hace unos minutos se convirtió en miles de patadas que ahora me golpeaban. Me di cuenta que de nada había servido ir por él si de todos modos todos íbamos a morir por su estupidez de no querer convertirme. Claro, yo no le importaba.

Alice le concentró la mirada pero Edward la ignoraba. Aro deshizo su sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?-le dijo Aro algo frustrado

Edward volvió a guardar silencio y suspiró.

-Completamente, no cambiaré su vida por nada

Yo no le encontraba el sentido a sus palabras. Aro hizo una mueca.

-Felix- dijo él

Edward se tensó, mientras Felix corría hacia él y Jane y Alec nos apresaban a Alice y a mí en sus brazos. Edward luchaba por moverse pero Felix lo sostenía fuertemente. Nos pusieron de tal modo que Alice y yo quedamos frente a él como a 3 metros de distancia. A Alice le sostenían la cabeza como si en cualquier momento se la pudieran desprender y a mí me tenían con algo muy afilado apuntando hacia mi cuello.

-Esto no tiene que ser así-insistió Aro

- No he cambiado de opinión- respondió Edward- lucharé para que ella no tenga que sufrir y retorcerse de dolor y además pueda vivir una vida normal y sin peligro alguno en su vida.

Aro volvió a hacer otra mueca.

En ese momento no me sentía asustada, me sentía realmente enojada y frustrada al no encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras

-¡Edward!-le grité-En ese momento su cara cambio de expresión al ver la mía-¡Solo…hazlo!

-No…¡no puedo!-dijo casi gritando

-Sufrirás las consecuencias –dijo Cayo

Aro suspiró

-Mi querido Edward ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil? Haz tomado tu decisión y esta es la única alternativa…¿en verdad prefieres esto , que una vida inmortal con ella? La verdad no te entiendo…habría jurado…-Aro suspiró-Yo se tus razones y tú lo sabes, pero…solo te hare una pregunta, ¿en verdad, cuanto la amas?

Edward suspiró y se quedo con cara de tristeza. Cerró los ojos y guardo silencio otro momento.

-Yo…yo la amo más que a cualquier cosa que haya en este mundo, ella es mi vida, mi razón de existir-parecía que me lo estaba aclarando a mi mas que si se lo estuviera diciendo a Aro. Yo simplemente me lo quede mirando alucinada por sus palabras-y no dejare que sufra más por mi culpa-termino él.

Después de eso, me sentí como una estúpida al no haber comprendido que él en realidad me amaba .Siempre me había amado.

Pero luego me confundí más ¿por qué me había dejado? ¿por qué me había mentido?

-Morirán todos, no tendrás que preocuparte-le dijo Cayo

-¡NO!-gritó Edward

En ese momento Edward salió de los brazos de Felix. De lo único que fui capaz de ver después fue de cómo la cosa afilada que me iban a enterrar a mi ahora estaba en el pecho de Edward. Había sido tan fuerte la forma en que se lo encajaron que su cuerpo se veía como si estuviera a punto de partirse en pedacitos. Él cayó al piso causo un gran estruendo. Sin pensarlo solo corrí hacia él y tome sus manos. Entonces, miles de lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

Él lo acarició intentando secarlas.

-Mi vida…perdóname-dijo él en un susurro

Entonces Edward cerró los ojos.

-Edward…te amo-le dije

Lo único que pude percibir después de eso fue de cómo un enorme vampiro se abalanzaba hacía nosotros para matarnos, si es que habíamos vivido estos últimos meses.


End file.
